


Mon Poisson est un fanboy

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura et la passion d'Aphrodite.<br/>Attention : toute ressemblance avec des personnages réels ou pas n'est pas purement fortuite.<br/>Pour l'instant, 2 autres chapitres sont prévus. N'arrêtons pas en si bon chemin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Poisson est un fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous explique. Cela faisait déjà un moment que cette idée me tournait dans la tête. Je me disais : non, c'est trop délire. Puis, j'ai lu De la haine à l'amour... de PanAries et j'ai passé un très agréable moment. Bref, c'est un peu ce qui m'a décidé à coucher sur papier ce que certains qualifieront peut-être de n'importe quoi.  
> A vous de voir.

Shura entra, la mine défaite, dans le salon de la Maison du Cancer. Angelo, leva un œil de sa tablette et le porta sur le caprin. L’air préoccupé, il se grattait le menton en allant de long en large dans la pièce. Ce manège dura un moment, énervant sensiblement le crustacé qui tapa des doigts sur l’écran.

\- « Je te dérange pas ? Non ? Parce qu’il faut me le dire, hein. On est amis depuis longtemps et…

\- Arrête de tourner en rond, Cabri. Tu m’énerves. On dirait un poisson dans son bocal. Tiens, en parlant de Dite, il n’est pas avec toi ? Vu l’heure, vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous vautrer dans les plaisirs charnels ? »

Un rire gras retentit, immédiatement découpé, tranché en rondelles par un regard acéré. Le Crabe posa sa tablette sur la table basse et tapota la place à côté de lui.

\- « Ohlala ! On est contrarié ? Viens raconter à tonton Angelo ce qui ne va pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait le méchant Poisson ?

\- Angelo ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La ferme. »

Le Capricorne s’installa sur le canapé. Il chercha sa place. Puis, avisant la bouteille de whisky qui répandait sa couleur dorée sur la table de salon, se saisit d’un verre. Et s’en versa une bonne dose.

\- « Je fais comme chez moi.

\- Seulement si tu balances tout, Cabri. »

L’Espagnol soupira, avala goulument l’alcool et se cala dans le fauteuil.

\-  « C’est Dite. Sa petite passion commence à m’énerver. Il y en a partout. Des figurines, des mangas, des DVD et leurs doubles en blu-ray. Des tasses, des t-shirts. Une pièce entière réservée à sa manie.

\- Oh, cette folie-là. Ce n’est pas bien grave. C’est même plutôt amusant, non ?

\- C’est pas tout. De grand matin, il promène nu sous un long t-shirt à l’effigie d’Aioros, mange ses céréales dans un bol décoré avec les Bronzes. A dix heures, c’est la Pegasus Fantasy version Soul of Gold à tue-tête pour faire son entrainement. Je n’en peux plus, Angelo.

\- Et alors ? C’est que le marketing fonctionne bien. Tant mieux. C’est tout bénef pour le Sanctuaire. Les recrues affluent grâce à tout ce battage.

\- Attends, je n’ai t’ai pas parlé de sa dernière idée. The Lost Canvas, tu connais ?

\- Ben ouais, nous il y a deux cents ans. Et alors ?

\- Alors ? J’ai retrouvé Dégel dans MA cuisine. En train de fouiller dans MES placards. A la recherche de MON chocolat. Il s’était déguisé en Dégel, tu te rends compte ?

\- Cosplayé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cosplayé en Verseau. C’est un truc que font les fans de mangas.

\- Bon, je ne dis pas que je n’ai pas apprécié quand il a eu sa phase « soubrette ». C’était même plutôt excitant. »

Le Crabe eut un sourire salace. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres : « Humm, Dite en maid. C’est vrai que cela aurait de quoi réveiller les morts. »

Une tape à l’arrière de la tête interrompit son rêve éveillé alors qu’il venait de faire son entrée dans un maid-café rempli de Poissons-soubrettes qui se pressaient à sa rencontre.

\- « Rêve pas. La "méd", comme tu dis, est à moi. Non, j’ai juste peur qu’à un moment où un autre, il ne passe à l’ennemi. »

Le Crabe manqua d’avaler de travers la poignée de M&M’s qu’il venait d’engouffrer dans sa bouche.

\- « pacher à l’ennemi ?

\- Ben oui, qu’il se déguise en Spectre, en Juge voire même en Hadès.

\- Ca pourrait être amusant.

\- Il n’y a rien d’amusant dans sa folie. Tu sais ce que c’est une fanfic ?

\- En gros, une histoire inventée par un fan et ayant pour héros des gens comme nous. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Parce qu’il m’a fichu à la porte en disant qu’il devait poster une fanfic sur AO3. Il a ajouté que je devais pas m’inquiéter que c’était pas du yoyo cette fois mais un nouveau chapitre de La boîte à suggestions. »

L’hilarité eut une fois de plus raison du Crabe. Il se tordait sur sa place, tapant le pauvre accoudoir. Bon sang, une fanfic yoyo ! Il en pleurait de rire. Et l’air ébahi de l’autre, là, ce n’était pas pour le calmer. Yoyo ! Ce Cabri était impayable.

Il parvint à retrouver son calme lentement, le besoin d’air et le regard courroucé de Shura le guidant vers la sérénité. Il se saisit de la tablette et tapota quelque chose dessus.

«  Tu permets ? Ta fanfic, c’est pas ça par hasard ? »

Pendant que le Capricorne découvrait le dernier chapitre en ligne, Angelo continuait : « Ton yoyo, ben c’est du yaoi. Des histoires de sexe entre mecs. Ouep. Comme ton maître et le mien, toi et ton Poisson. Et je peux te dire qu’elle n’a pas écrit que ça, ta Sirène. Tu devrais lire. »

Shura n’entendait plus. A vrai dire, il n’était même pas sûr de ce qu’il voyait. Des histoires. Plein d’histoires. Des Spectres, des Chevaliers. Même Orreaga, son maître. Il secoua la tête, espérant se réveiller. Mais les lettres restaient là. Angelo restait là aussi, plus hilare que jamais. Fanboy, mon Poisson est un fanboy fic-eur.

**Author's Note:**

> Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas encore ^^


End file.
